The present invention relates to a drawer bracket. More specifically, the invention is directed to a drawer bracket that joins the front of a drawer to the side of a drawer.
It has been found that there is a need for a drawer bracket that easily, quickly and efficiently joins the front of the drawer to the side of a drawer. In the past, the drawer front and the drawer side were attached by a plurality of screws. In this prior art assembly, the drawer front, drawer sides and drawer back were brought together to form a box in which the corners of the box were held together by screws. A front facing was then attached to the drawer front by additional screws. In the prior art assembly, the attachment of the drawer front to the drawer side was a time consuming and often inefficient process. Therefore, there is a need for a drawer bracket that eliminates the need for a plurality of screws in order to make the process of joining a drawer front to a drawer side easy and efficient.
The present invention satisfies the above-identified need. The present invention is directed to a unique drawer bracket that joins the drawer front to the drawer side by a single screw.